Descubrimiento
by Agustina091
Summary: Segunda parte. Ese momento en que que te diste cuenta de lo que sentís por otra persona, es único e irrepetible. Descubrir tus sentimientos más profundos puede ser perturbador. Pequeño OneShot, corto y sintético. RxA
1. Primera parte

_Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Los hechos del siguiente relato son ficticios, cualquier semejanza con Ranma 1/2 es pura coincidencia._

Descubrimiento

-Akane...

...

-Oye, la comida esta lista.

...

-Akane?- Abre la puerta, sigilosamente se asoma. Pudo sentir el perfume dulce, arrastrado por la brisa que entraba por la ventana. ~Está dormida...~ Sumamente cuidadoso entra al dormitorio, paso a paso, lento hasta quedar frente a la cama...

\- Akane!.. ~Qué hago? La despierto?...~ Se rasca la frente, y se agacha quedando en cuclillas delante de ella.

La observó por un rato. Después de meditarlo, admitió que ella es linda. ~Es muy... bonita~ Apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre sus puños. La siguió mirando otro rato. ~Si, es hermosa...~ Sintio un escalofrío subir por su espalda, y se estremeció. ~Tonta marimacho~ Suspiró.

Ella estaba recostada boca arriba, un poco de lado, con una mano en el vientre, que había corrido la tela de la blusa dejando ver la piel blanca, y los abdominales marcados por el entrenamiento. La otra al lado de la cara, le rosaba la mejilla rosada. Un travieso dedo se había apoyado sobre el labio inferior, provocando que la boca se abra ligeramente. Sintió curiosidad por el sabor de esos labios carnosos. Se mordió los propios y suspiró por segunda vez.

El silencio era tal que podía escuchar la respiración de Akane al compás del movimiento de su pecho. Subía y bajaba. Subía y bajaba. Se refregó el pelo apretando los ojos con fuerza. ~ No debería llamarla pechos planos~ Suspiró otra vez. Siguió mirandola dormir. Estaba tan mansa, tan calma, tan silenciosa. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar cada detalle en ella. La nariz respingada, las mejillas rosadas, los labios, las orejas. El cabello que tenia un tenue movimiento producto del aire que se colaba por la ventana. Las manos más pequeñas que las suyas y tan delicadas y blancas como si fueran de porcelana. La piel del cuello, y el escote descubierto. Parecía tan suave su piel. Sintió necesidad de tocarla. Quería sentir si era tan suave como él se imaginaba. Se refregó la cara, y se apretó las mejillas tratando de volver en sí. Suspiró por enésima vez. En el silencio pudo oír el repiqueteo de su corazón latiendo estruendosamente. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y se despeino un poco. ~Tonta marimacho...~ Suspiró.

Volvió a su tarea de recopilación de detalles. Le vio el ombligo y el vientre plano. Pensó que tampoco debía llamarla gorda y sonrió de medio lado. Levó su vista a las piernas. El diminuto short dejaba ver las contorneadas piernas de artista marcial. Otra vez la piel de la chica le provocaba sentimientos obscuros. Se mordió los labios y suspiró una vez mas aguantando las ganas de tocarla. El silencio de la habitación desaparecía a medida que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón. Sintió que podría despertarla con tanto tamboreo. Si llegara a pescarlo en esa situación lo mandaría a volar a la estratosfera, mínimamente.

Se cercioró de que no estuviese despierta. Los ojos permanecían cerrados. Las pestañas largas sombreaban un poco sobre las mejillas. Tenía una dulce expresión de paz. ~Hermosa~ Otra vez posó sus ojos sobre los labios de ella. Se concentró en ellos. Los grabó en su mente. Le dieron ganas de saborearlos. Necesitaba probarlos. Se obsesionó con ellos, tanto, que acabó por darse cuenta que estaba a milímetros de su prometida, sintiendo la cálida respiración de ella sobre su rostro. Y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

*toc toc toc*

-Akane-chan...

La chica abrió los ojos instantanemente. Dio un fuerte Suspiró y se refrego suavemente los ojos mientras se desperezaba sobre la cama. Sintio una calidez inexplicable. Rápidamentese incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sitió el aire fresco del medio día sobre la piel, vio las cortinas mecerse bastante. No recordaba haber abierto tanto la ventana. Tenia una sensación en los labios. Un cosquilleo extraño. Se palpó los labios con la yema de los dedos, suavemente. Recordó el sueño que había tenido y se sonrojó. Habria sido tan real que hasta lo vivió físicamente. Sonrió y salió del cuarto felizmente.

-One-chan- saludó risueña.

-La comida está lista. Y Ranma?- Pregunto su hermana mayor.

-No lo sé.

-No estaba contigo?

-No...

-Qué extraño...- menciono Kasumi algo preocupada.

-Porqué?...

-Le pedí que te buscará para comer. Como no bajaba ninguno de los dos vine a ver si estaba todo bien.

-Ah. Aquí no estuvo, yo hice la limpieza de mi habitación y luego me quedé dormida. Tu me despertaste One-chan.

-Ya veo...

\- Vamos a comer... No te preocupes One-chan, debe andar por ahí, cuando tenga hambre aparecerá.

\- Sí, tiene razón - Finalizó la hermana mayor mientras bajaban las escaleras.

..

No muy lejos de allí, sentado sobre la rama de un frondozo árbol el joven Saotome se encontraba pensativo. Una pierna le colgaba y la mecía suavemente. Apoyaba su espalda al robusto tronco y tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba. Se había tapado la cara con una mano, aunque se le veian las mejillas rojas y se mordía los labios. Se descubrió los ojos, que mantuvo cerrados con una expresión de desconsuelo, y bajo la mano hacia la boca y rozo los labios con los dedos. Sonrió resignado. Esto solo había empeorado las cosas. En lugar de calmar sus ansías por probar el sabor de Akane, ahora quería volver a sentir sus dulces labios. Y no solo eso. Había descubierto algo que quisiera no haberse dado cuenta jamás. Sonrió tontamente, rojo como un tomate. Suspiró por quien sabe que vez el el día.

~Tonta y hermosa marimacho... me he enamorado de ti... ~

 _Hola de nuevo, andaba con ganas de escribir hace un tiempo , pero andaba sin tiempo precisamente... Espero que les haya gustado el corto que les traje hoy. Esta pareja me inspira muchísimo. Espero que anden muy bien. Saludos y hasta la próxima. Agus :D_


	2. Segunda parte

_Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Los hechos del siguiente relato son ficticios, cualquier semejanza con Ranma 1/2 es pura coincidencia._

 _Descubrimiento - Segunda parte._

Pasados dos días, Ranma se comportaba diferente. Todo en la casa era extrañamente más tranquilo. No se escuchaban discusiones, gritos, golpes, etc. Ranma evitaba las peleas con Akane, ya no la insultaba, no la molestaba, no la miraba ni le dirigirá la palabra. De hecho, debo decir que Ranma evitaba totalmente a Akane. Durante el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, se dedicaba a comer rápidamente y pedía permiso para retirarse a su habitación o bien salía antes que nadie hacia la escuela para ir solo. Y llegama más tarde a la casa, con lo cuál evitaba entrenar con su prometida. Toda la familia estaba consternada, incluida Akane. Cuándo querían averiguar algo, Ranma desaparecia misteriosamente, por lo qué la que debía dar respuesta a las preguntas de todos era Akane. Ella alegaba no saber absolutamente nada. Cierto era que varias veces intento hablar con él, pero no pudo. O las autoproclamadas prometidas interrumpían, o el maestro hacia de las suyas dentro de la casa. Akane no conseguía llegar a él. Le preocupaba, y mucho.

Uno de esos días por la tardecita, se encontraron en la entrada del dojo. Ranma salía y Akane entraba. Ella le habló, le dijo que quería hablar con él, pero el se disculpó, dijo no poder en ese momento, agachó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Hasta ese punto Akane no sabía si había hecho y dicho algo malo, al menos no lo recordaba. La volvía loca la idea de no saber que le pasaba a su prometido. La entristecía demasiado. Resonó un "Estúpido Ranma", dejó caer un par de lágrimas y se dispuso al entrenamiento.

Ranma no pudo pasar por alto lo que escuchó, en ese momento supo que estaba lastimando a Akane con su indiferencia. Aunque ya lo había pensado no podía evitarlo. Era más fuerte que él. La sentía cerca y se estremecía. La escuchaba y se le aceleraba el corazón. La miraba desde lejos y le subía una sensación por la panza hasta la garganta. Ella le hablaba directamente y se le aflojaban las piernas, y no solo eso, no salían palabras entendibles de su boca, tartamudeaba de los nervios. La tenía en frente y sentía que se desarmaba. En esos tensos momentos sólo pensaba en huir, ya saben, soldado que hulle, sirve para otra batalla.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta de madera y papel de arroz del dojo. Akane la había cerrado, aunque por una pequeña luz en el papel podía verse el interior. Allí dentro, el motivo de sus desvelos de los últimas dias. Desde ese día que la besó dormida no podía para de pensar en ella. Se sentía un estúpido, comó un artista marcial de su talla no podía controlar sus emociones? Se volvía loco pensando en ella, en los labios de Akane, en su hermoso rostro, en su piel suave y blanca, en el tremendo cuerpo de su prometida. Ella, al final tenía razón, él era un pervertido.

La observó por el agujero en el papel de arroz. Estaba meditabdo sentada en la duela de espaldas a él, silenciosa y respetuosa. Pronto se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al altar. Luego camino a la izquierda un poco, levanto una botella del suelo y bebió de ella. Cuando la dejó se ajustó el cinturón negro del gi también negro. Se dispuso a estirar. Primero los brazos, arriba y a los lados. Luego las piernas, una vez la derecha y otra vez la izquierda. Dio unos saltos cortos y giro un poco. Meneo la cadera y luego se movió de izquierda a derecha estirando los brazos. Estiro la espalda bajando a tocar sus pies descalzos. Estuvo unos segundos así. Él la miraba atento desde la puerta. Observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva. En este momento tenía una visión privilegiada del trasero de la chica.

Inmediatamente Akane comenzó a realizar sus catas. Se movía perfectamente de un lado al otro. El hueco en el papel no le dejaba verla cuando se corría a los laterales de la duela pero enseguida volvía al centro, él se reacomodaba en su sitio para tratar de ver mejor, y hasta llegó a abrir un poco más el papel. Luego de unos minutos de haber empezado sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más torpes. Le daba gracia verla enojarse con sigo misma y se sonreía conteniendo los latidos de su corazón. Ella frenaba lo que estaba haciendo y balbuceaba algo, cerraba los ojos respirando profundo y volvía a empezar desde el principio. Se veía tan lind y sexi, cubierta en sudor.

~Realmente soy un pervertido, la estoy espiando descaradamente ~

Se replanteó el estar ahí, como un delincuente, agazapado observando a una mujer a escondidas de ella. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del cuerpo. ~Que bajo he caído...~ Se puso de pie y se retiró. O al menos eso intentó.

Tres segundos después estaba nuevamente en la (miserable, según él) posición de espiar vilmente a su prometida, pero es que se le había hecho una adicción. La vio sentada en la duela, echada hacia atrás sosteniendose con los brazos, estaba agitada. Respiraba profundamente. Se veía tan sexi, en esa posición podía verle el escote detras del gi. El pecho le bajaba y le subía llamativamente. Una traviesa gota de sudor le resbalaba por el cuello, lentamente bajaba por la piel blanca del escote y hasta que se perdió debajo del gi negro. Ranma se mordió los labios y sintío como la sangre le hervía. Todavía no podía entender las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

Ella se paro y se preparó para seguir con llas catas otro rato más. El observaba atentamente, tenía la respiración cortada y estaba muy inquieto. No quería perderla de visita ni un momento, por lo que cada vez que ella se salía de su campo visual, el se reacomodaba o toqueteaba el papel para hacerlo más grande. Descubrió que deslizando la puerta podría verla con mayor libertad. Así que procedió a hacerlo suavemente. Con la obscuridad a esa hora no podría verlo facilmente.

Y allí estaba el espía, observando a la dama tras la puerta. Ella seguía muy concentrada en la tarea que realizaba. De vez en cuando paraba para respirar, se acomodaba el gi y el cinturón, o se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla de mano y a veces se pasaba la toalla por el cuello y escote. A él le revolotaban mariposas en la panza. ~Debo dejar de hacer estas cosas...~ pensó en lo que venía haciendo estos días, observar a su prometida de lejos sin que ella se de cuenta.

Akane tomó agua y en su torpeza se le cayó la botella, se mojo el gi y el piso. La vio desesperarse por lo sucedido, tomó la toalla y comenzó secándose ella, luego el piso. A él le dio tanta gracia que largó una casi sorda carcajada. Digo casi, porque la chica dentro del dojo pudo oír algo indefinido. Inmediatamente se puso alerta y miró a la puerta. La vio entre abierta y corrió hacia allí. Abrió apresuradamente pero no vio nada. Nada a la derecha, y nada a la izuierda. Volvió al centro de la duela y tomó sus cosas, la toalla empapada y la botella vacía. Salió del dojo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellay se dirigió a la casa.

El joven artista marcial se encontraba agazapado tapándose la boca con las manos bajo el piso de la galería de madera. Se moría de vergüenza de casi ser descubierto infraganti espiando a su prometida. Tenía el corazón a mil revoluciones por minuto y la cara extremadamente roja. Cuando sintió los pasos de Akane alejándose, espero un tiempo prudencial para salir de allí.

Frustrado por su comportamiento entró en la casa por la cocina. Para su desgracia, o bien fortuna, se cruzó con Akane allí mismo. Se quedaron viendo un momento. El sentía como le ardía la cara pensando en lo que había hecho los últimos días. Ninguno dijo nada. Ella miró al piso con tristeza y dijo

-Ranma, no se si dije o hice algo que te molestara, realmente lo lamento... Espero que me perdones y dejes de esquivarme. -Luego se retiró de la cocina sin dirigirle una mirada. El, boquiabierto no pudo decir nada. Se quedó parado en el lugar extendiendo la mano respirando apresurado.

~Reacciona...~

~Reacciona...~

~Reacciona Ranma!..~

Los latidos de su corazón le ensordecían. Apenas podía mover los pies.

~Reacciona, vamos, reacciona!...~

~...Akane...~

-Akane!

Hecho a correr. Rápidamente cruzó la cocina y saliendo subió la escalera al primer piso. Corrió por el pasillo. Divisó el patito de madera con el nombre de Akane que colgaba en la puerta de su habitación, y torpemente chocó con ella abriéndola de un golpe. Ella se sobresaltó.

-Qué estas haciendo bobo? Es que no sabes golp... Oye que estas..

Todo pasó en un segundo. Ranma había irrumpido en su cuarto de la manera más bruta y menos caballerosa posible, entrando sin pedir permiso y cerrando bruscamente la puerta detrás de él, para luego cogerla de un brazo y acorralarla contra el pedazo de madera y callarla de un beso en la boca.

Un torpe y poco delicado beso que, por más sorpresivo que haya sido al principio, fue correspondido de inmediato , como si ella lo hubiese estado esperando. Un beso muy romántico, que poco a poco, por tanta gana reprimida, se tornó tan apasionado que parecía no ser el primero, y las caricias que se daban los amantes eran cada segundo más placenteras. Un largo beso que sello ese pacto de amor silencioso finalmente terminó, aunque no fue el único de la noche.

Fin...

...?

 _Buenas noches mina-san! A pedido de la hinchada les he traído una pequeña continuación o cierre de la historia, aunque no estaba en mis planes, me he imaginado que un Ranma después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos debería haberse comportado como verdadero tonto ante una Akane, no?... Espero que se hayan divertido y les haya gustado. De todas formas, estoy preparada para los tomatazos. Que tengan ustedes buenas noches, buen fin de semana y que la pasen muy lindo. Hasta pronto, nos leemos. Besitos Besitos ._

 _Agus_ :D


End file.
